memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Type 15 shuttlepod
The type-15 shuttlepod was a Federation shuttlepod carried by Starfleet vessels, a small version of Starfleet's larger shuttlecraft. Service history The type-15 shuttlepods were introduced sometime prior to 2365. They were part of the standard shuttle complement on , , and starships. ( ; ) Technical data Two long range 750 millicochrane impulse driver engines, also known as impulse nacelles, were located on either side of the craft. The shuttlepod was also equipped with eight DeFi 657 hot gas RCS thrusters, also known as microfusion thrusters. In addition to a primary deuterium supply, power was provided by three sarium krellide cells. ( display graphic) Type-15 shuttlepods were also equipped with deflector shields. ( ) The normal flight crew was two pilots, although the shuttle could easily be operated by a single person. Some configurations even included only a single pilot seat. ( ) The ship also had a small cargo space, which could be used for carrying supplies. The cargo area was loaded and accessed through a hatch in the back of the craft. ( ) The type-15 was not normally outfitted to carry passengers, but in some configurations a bench was located in the cargo area for an additional passenger. In this configuration, the cargo hatch included a round emergency egress point, which could be blown away by explosive charges. ( ) List of Type-15 shuttlepods * ** Cousteau ( ) * ** #01 - Unknown ( ) ** #03 - Voltaire ( ) ** #05 - El-Baz ( ) ** #07 - Onizuka ( ) ** #09 - Ley ( ) ** #12 - Pike ( ) ** Campbell ( ) ** Unknown ( ) * ** Unnamed ( ) Background The type-15 designation was never given on screen, but was derived from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. The Manual also stated that the production base of shuttlepods was the Starbase 134 Integration facility on Rigel VI. There were in fact three different types of shuttlepods of this design. The type-15 had a delta-v of 12,800 meters per second and a mass of 0.86 tonnes. The type-15A had the delta-v of 13,200 meters per second and a mass of 0.97 tonnes. The type-16 had the delta-v of 12,250 meters per second and a mass of 1.25 tonnes. All types of shuttlepods had the standard armament of two type 4 phasers. Only the type-16 was equipped with the 750 millicochrane nacelles. The type-15 pods had 500 millicochrane nacelles. The shuttlepod was designed by Rick Sternbach and Richard McKenzie and the miniature was constructed by Tony Meininger. It was introduced in the second season of Star Trek: The Next Generation to alleviate the costs associated with building exteriors and mockups of the larger, more elaborate types of warp-capable passenger shuttles. The exterior of the type-7 shuttlecraft, built for , was not entirely convincing and could be shot from limited angles. These ships were designed also to carry fewer people, and had slower speeds. By the fifth season of TNG, the shuttlepod was joined by the larger type-6 shuttlecraft, which also had a full-scale mock-up that matched its filming miniature. The interior set of the shuttlepod was also reused in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine for the cockpit of the Federation attack fighters in and the type-18 shuttlepod interior in and . External link * Category:Federation shuttle classes de:Typ-15-Shuttle nl:Type-15 shuttlepod